Safest Place
by Andie01
Summary: Repost! See Author's Note. Rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

_A/N: Sorry about the having to repost. My proof (beta, whatever you want to call him) thought that it would be funny, I guess, to ignore my mistakes and see if they make it onto the site. I can not proof my own stuff. I know what I'm trying to say so I don't see the mistakes. And I'm rambling so I'll get to the point. Now that I have him beat back into submission, I think that I have fixed everything. So enjoy. Andie_

**Part 1**

"Ms. Boone?"

I look up at the sound of my name to find my future boss looking down at me expectantly.

"Please come in," he smiles motioning for me to follow. I concentrate on standing without shaking so hard my knees crack together audibly.

"I've heard a lot of good things," he begins as I settle into the plush leather chair across the desk.

"Strong. Very aggressive. Refuses to acknowledge pain. Shows potential," he reads from the file in front of him. "Boxer?"

"No sir, not really. I've worked with the boxers at my gym but I've never actually been in the ring."

Vince stares at me confused before checking the file again. "But…"

"Your son caught me on a bad day," I explain, hoping that honesty would be on my side. "I believe he was actually there to see one of Coach Martin's girls. I lost my temper, something I assure you does not happen often, and got in a fight with one of the boxers. I believe he was impressed because I held my own against a trained male fighter and had the upper hand at a few points. Shane asked me to demonstrate my fighting style and I did. I had forgotten all about it until I received the call last week. I'm a fast learner, sir. I'll do whatever it tak…"

He raises his hand to silence me.

"If I could be honest. You don't really have the look we are going for. "You're a little…thicker than our other girls. More muscle mass, less curves."

"I see," I sigh, defeat washing over me.

"Shane, on the other hand, wants to bring you in immediately," Vince continues not looking up from the file. "He's convinced me to give you a chance. I just lost one of my Divas due to creative differences so I need some fresh blood."

"Thank you Mr. M…"

With a flick of his wrist he silences me again before jumping straight into his explanation. "I'm placing you with one of my Extremist so you inexperience won't be a factor. You will of course have to be trained to take some hits at some point. Kevin," he calls over my shoulder, motioning someone forward. After a moment of soft rustling, a dark haired man appears in my peripheral vision sitting into the chair beside me. Chancing a sideways glance, I notice why I didn't notice him when I entered. Everything, minus his skin, blended seamlessly with the shadows of the room.

"Kevin here will be working with you," he pauses looking between us. "We will be building you up slowly. Just a lot of lurking backstage and in the arenas distracting Kevin's character. At some point, one of the others on the roster will confront one of you two, most likely you Lillian, and it will be revealed that you are actually his wife," he pauses again looking between us eagerly. We both stare straight ahead although I can feel the tension rolling off of Kevin. "Outside of the ring, I'll need you to start wearing this," he states setting a small box on the desk in front of the other man. "I'd like you to keep yours on constantly, Lillian," he smiles placing an identical box in front of me. "Of course, we are going to have to adjust your wardrobe to match Kevin's."

"No offense Mr. McMahon, or to you Lillian, but I don't need another piece of arm candy out there," Kevin's controlled voice whispers and I fight the urge to stare at him. His voice has an irresistible rumble to it that would probably make most girls weak in the knees.

"And I didn't come here to be anyone's arm candy," I interrupt turning to glare at Kevin. He turns slightly, locking eyes with me from the corner of his.

"Honey," Vince smiles and I turn my attention back to him, "You came in here with no experience. What did you expect me to do with you? Put you in the ring to hurt one of my stars? You've had no formal training,"

"Then train me," I bark surprised by how little my voice shakes before schooling my voice into something more polite. "Like I said I'm a fast learner. I'll get myself presentable if I can get the proper training."

"We'll see," Vince starts and I hold in the growl of frustration threatening to come out, "but until then, this is our only offer on the table.

I stare at the box sitting in front of me, weighing my options. Reaching out, I take the box off the desk, slipping the ring on without a second glance. "When do I start?"

* * *

"You know, just as I was about to respect you for standing your ground, you do exactly like all the other divas and cave to Vince McMahon."

I glare behind me to find Kevin strolling slowly up the hall.

"Sorry to disappoint you," I reply punching the call button for the elevator.

"Was it as hard as it looked? Swallowing your pride," he smiles stepping into the elevator behind me.

"Are you always this damn annoying or am I special?"

"Well you _are _my wife. That makes you pretty special."

"I want a divorce then."

"You run that by Vince. Until then, you're just _**my**_ arm candy."

I lash out but he catches my fist easily, moving in closer.

Backing me against the wall he leans in to whisper in my ear. "Not bad. There might be hope for you yet."

"You have two seconds to get the hell off me."

"Does this bother you? I suggest you get use to getting this close because if I know Vince, and I think I do, we are going to be getting a lot closer."

"It's not the closeness I mind," I snarl wedging a knee between us and shoving him across the elevator. "It's you damn attitude."

The elevator doors slide open and I turn on my heel to march out. An arm flashes out around my waist pulling me backwards.

"Funny, I kinda like yours," Kevin's deep voice rumbles in my ear as he releases me. "Were you serious about wanting to be trained?"

"What's it matter to you," I growl.

"I might be willing to help if you were."

"I'm just arm candy, remember?"

"I like my arm candy to be able to kick as much ass as me. If you're serious about getting in the ring, give me a call," he smiles holding a slip of paper between us.

"And you'll want…what for doing this?"

"Nothing."

I glance between the paper and his face.

"Problem," he smiles stepping closer.

"Nope," I say snatching the paper from his fingertips. "Talk to you soon, _**Honey**_."

"You're welcome," he calls as I push my way outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

"Just water," I sigh sliding onto the stool in front of the bar.

"You know there is bottles of water in the rooms," the bartender smiles. "You sure you don't need something stiffer?"

"Just. Water. Please," I snap each word clearly.

"Alright, alright. Just trying to be friendly," he says as he makes his way around the bar. The smile fading from his face slightly before returning with full force as he places the water in front of me. His eyes drift downward before returning to my face. "So what brings you to my humble establishment?"

"The hotel lost my damn reservations," I sigh motioning to the front desk through the glass wall facing the lobby. "They'll try to see what they can do," I mimic the front desk attendant.

"Pretty girl like yourself can surely find a place to rest your head for the night. It just so happens that my place is open," his smile widens. "I bet you're fan-fuckin-tastic."

"Ok, you have just ventured from friendly to way past purvey. Goodbye."

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't you walk away from me," he snarls grabbing me by the wrist. "You come in here flashin' your tits under my nose then have the nerve to act all disgusted when I react naturally. Women like you only come into a bar at eleven in the morning for two things: To get plastered and the other…well the other is right here, baby."

"Hey," someone growls behind me.

Turning, I find Kevin advancing on us.

"Beat it buddy, I'm busy here."

"I don't give a fuck what you _**think**_ you're doing but you_**will**_ get your damn hands off my wife," Kevin snarls shoving the guy causing his grip to tighten, taking me with him. My shoulder slams into the bar. As we straighten; the bartender pulls me closer and conveniently between himself and Kevin.

"Well, it looks like your up shit creek, Bud. She's found someone better. She was beggin' me…"

"Funny it looked like she was trying to get away from you to me," Kevin interrupts.

"Oh believe me. The little woman here was on me like a bitch in heat. We wer…"

The rest of his sentence was lost as my fist connects with his nose.

"Don't you ever think you can touch me again," I snap as I come out of my daze.

"You know you wanted it."

Kevin pushes past me, slamming the guy across the bar and pinning him there.

"You don't listen well, do you? Listen now, you even _**think**_ about touching that woman…No scratch that, you even think about _**talking**_ to that woman again and it will be the last thought you _**ever**_ have."

* * *

"I didn't ask for your help, you know," I snarl as Kevin settles into the chair beside mine in the hotel lobby.

"I know but I did it anyway," he smiles gently. "You look… different."

"I'm supposed to be mirroring your look, remember," I smirk motioning to the outfit Vince had sent for me to travel in. The Black denim encases my legs like a second skin before flaring slightly around my calves. The black vinyl vest is the only thing covering my torso beside the red lacy bra that peeks from my low neckline. My chocolate locks are dyed raven black with bubblegum pink chunks randomly scattered around my head. "Apparently this is the feminine of your look."

"I never knew I looked that good."

My hand flies to my mouth to keep water from spraying everywhere at his comment, as the heat rises up my neck and into my face.

"So," he smirks as I try to recover some of my composure, "you still want that training?"

"You still willing to help?"

"Give me a couple hours," his smirk widens as he stands, "I'll have you underneath me by tomorrow morning."

"You enjoy seeing me squirm."

"Just a little. It's actually kinda cute. Talk to you soon, Lillian," he calls from the elevators.

An idea suddenly strikes me. Picking up my travel bag, I catch the elevator doors as they slide close. Wedging myself through the door I ignore the startled looks of the three other people in the small box of a room and move against Kevin.

"First off, call me Lilly," I whisper low enough the others can't hear. "Secondly, does your room have a couch? Well," I ask louder pressing him against the wall.

"Yeah, I think it just might," he smirks, his arms banding loosely around my waist.

"Think you could make a little room for your wife?"

"That could be arranged."

"Thank you," I whisper before turning in his arms to press my back against his front.


	3. Chapter 3

I step cautiously from the bathroom into the main part of the hotel room. Kevin is no where in sight. Sighing with relief, I settle into a chair at the small table in the corner of the room.

_What am I doing here,_ I wonder to myself. _Better question: What does __**he**__ think I'm doing here? What if he thinks I came up to his room to consummate our 'marriage'? This was a bad idea. When did I get so friggin' impulsive? _

The lock clicking open snaps me from my thoughts.

"Yeah," Kevin chuckles as he enters. The ice bucket under one arm, his cell pressed to his opposite ear. "I think we're going to be just fine. We just need to get to know each other a little better," he smiles winking at me. "Yeah? I owe you man. Ten o'clock. On the dot. We'll be there. Thanks. Bye." Snapping the phone shut, he turns his attention to me. "I have us a ring to start your training tonight. A buddy of mine from way back manages a local gym. He'll let us in after everyone leaves tonight."

"Tonight?"

"I have to see what I'm working with. Strictly from a trainer's perspective, of course," he smiles winking again. "You do have some gym clothes?"

"Yeah, not a problem."

"So we have four hours and nothing to do but get to know one another," he grins settling across from me.

"And how so you plan on doing that," I ask my spine rigid with tension.

He eyes me slowly before answering, "Normally two people achieve this by talking about themselves. It looks like you were expecting me to say something else."

Schooling my face into something resembling a neutral expression, I stare across the room. "Listen, that in the elevator, I was just…"

"Giving my shit back to me," he finishes for me. "I know. If you're uncomfortable I can take you back downstairs to get your own room or I can see if one of the Divas has a spare bed for you to crash on."

"It's not you. There is so much newness on my part involved in this entire acting like a newlywed thing. I'm sorry if I offended you. So," I sigh trying to relax some, "what do you want to know?"

"Where on earth are you from? That accent is driving me crazy."

A small smile quirks my lips. "Missouri. The Bootheel to be exact so I've got a combination of the Arkansas southern belle drawl, the Kentucky country drawl, and that wonderful Tennessee twang. It's about as multicultural as I get."

"It's cute," he smiles. "Though I'm surprised Vince doesn't want to condition it out of you."

"I'm not expected to talk much, if I understood him correctly. Just got to stand out there and look good."

"I don't foresee that being too difficult for you."

Heat floods my face once again and I lower my head to hide behind my hair. "What about you?"

"Memphis, born and raised. How about family?"

"What about it?"

"Well, with you being my wife and all," he winks, "I figure I should know a little about your background."

"Where to start? Hmmm. I was raised by my mother all my life. Never knew my biological father though I had a few step fathers. I have a younger half brother," I smile at the thought of my goofy brother, Drew. He's sixteen and lives with his dad. They are the only family I really talk to on a regular basis. I'm sure my grandparents are out there somewhere. I have never met them. They k…" I start my voice cracking slightly. "They had a falling out with my mother because she… I'm sorry, I don't think… I don't feel like talking anymore."

I feel him studying me for a moment. "No problem. You okay?"

"I'm fine, just not big on family talk," I sigh drawing up my knees. _If I could I wouldn't be big on family period._ "Sorry."

Pressing my forehead to my knees, I hope he can't see the tears in my eyes from the mere mention of family. I feel his eyes on me for a moment more before hearing him rise. "You don't have anything to apologize for," he sighs and I feel a light pressure on my arm for a moment before he moves across the room.

* * *

I'm practically vibrating with excitement as my mother's date pulls into the driveway to drop her off. Rushing out to meet her, I arrive just in time to keep her from hitting the ground as she falls from the passenger side of the pick up.

"Lilly, what are you doing home," Mom snaps behind a false sweetness. "I thought you were usually doing something at that little gym of yours."

"I have news," I rush holding her upright.

"You know Nick," she motions back into the truck.

"Yeah," I sigh tightening my grip on her as she stumbles forward. "As I've told you the last few times you've fucked him, he was in my senior class. Now focus, I've got news. I just got a call."

"That's very exciting," Nick interrupts from the truck, "you've got _**a**_ friend."

"Go to hell Winters," I shoot over my shoulder. "I have a meeting with Vince McMahon Friday."

"McMahon? Who in hell is that?"

"Owner and Chairman of the WWE," I supply.

"WWE?"

"World Wrestling Entertainment," I push trying to be patient. "Pro wrestling."

"Wrestling? This is the first I've heard any of this."

"No, it's not Mom," I hiss. "I told you about it months ago. Remember? I came home from the gym and told you a wrestling promoter was watching me as I beat the piss out of some pussy boxer. No offense, Nicky," I smile over my mother's shoulder at the glowering man staring at us. "How's the jaw, by the way?"

"What have I told you about calling me Mom in front of dates," Mom hisses in my ear. "Excuse us a moment," she smiles back at Nick moving slightly further from the truck. "Now what is this bullshit about wrestling? You know nothing about wrestling."

"How the hell do you know? When was the last time you ever paid attention to me? Besides, Shane said that any training I needed would be provided by the company."

"Really? Why would any company be willing to do that? It's either a sham or you're fucking this Shane to get on TV."

"Yes, there are millions of fans, all around the world, of a sham. And no I'm not fucking anyone. That's your job."

"You're getting you hopes up for nothing. You'll take two steps into that meeting and they'll send you home. I mean, look at you. Who would want to put you on TV," she laughs. "You know it's true, baby. You're just a homely country girl. No one wants that plastered across their screens. Face it, sweetie. Your destiny is in this nowhere town serving bad food to cranky old farmers for the rest of your life just like Momma. You might as well stay here.

"No," I hiss, "it's not. I will go to that meeting and the only reason I will ever come back to this place is to leave it forever. Because _**I am not **_you. I'll never be anything like you," I snap turning on my heel to head into the house.

"So that's what this is really about," she asks and I turn to face her once again. "Your leaving. Going to go out into the big world and make something of yourself. I had the same dream. Look where I am. I've given up my whole life for you and you're just going to take all that love and leave?"

"You are incapable of being happy for me…for anyone, aren't you? You fathom anyone being happy because you're miserable and can't stand to see someone else succeed in life. Just because you landed in a dead end doesn't mean the rest of the world has to follow your lead."

"That's exactly why you're taking this job, isn't it? To get away from me? I never had time to be a stupid teenager. I was too busy being a mother to an ungrateful little bitch like you."

"I think because you were a stupid teenager you ended up being a lousy mother to me," I interrupt.

"You think you're too good to stay with me? You think you can abandon me? How long do you think it'll take before they see your true colors? You're _**not**_ leaving that house unless I say. Now get to your room."

"I hate to inform you, _**Mother**_, but I am twenty – five which means I'll leave whenever the hell I feel like it. You know what else, Mom? if I'm twenty plus, what does that make you? You're middle aged and it's starting to catch up with you.

The slap feels like fire against my cheek.

I smirk up at her, "It's true what they say. The truth hurts."

"Listen you worthless heifer," she starts shoving me back against the side of the truck. "You will go into that house and keep your damn mouth shut."

"No. I'm going into that house and I'm going to pack for my meeting. I want you to think about one thing while I'm doing so, Mom. When I leave, who is going to be there to take care of you? Who is going to make sure you have food in the house? Who's going to work their ass off so you can drink all the money away?"

"Your brother…"

"You stay the hell away from Drew. He is not even a threat for you to use you hear me? If I even hear you trying this shit with him and I'll make sure your life is a living hell for as long as I breathe. So who does that leave? Your little nightly fucks? I don't think so. What about you Nick," I sneer turning to look inside the truck.

I stifle a scream as I'm torn from my dream, or memory depending on how you look at it. Looking up I find Kevin's concerned face staring down at me. "You alright?"

"Yeah, sorry," I stammer trying to pull myself together. "I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"Long trip," he smiles. "Now get up and stretch. When you're fully awake, tell me what you want for dinner," he says tossing the room service menu onto the table beside me. "My treat, consider it a welcome to the company."

"You're the bossiest husband I've ever had," I call after him as he disappears through the door to an adjoining room. I hear him chuckle through the wall as I unfurl myself from the chair, stretching widely.

* * *

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid," I berate myself under my breath as I pace the length of the hotel room.

_All was going well and I had to fuck things all because of the fucking submissions. _

Kevin moves from teaching me some simple moves to submission holds. Pinning my right wrist to the small of my back, his grip is loose but firm as he holds it against the small of my back. I bite back a whimper as pain shoots through the wrist. _Damn you Mom._ "Let go," I order softly.

"You're going to get yourself out. Just do everything I say."

"No, I can't do this. Let go. Let go now," I whimper. "Now Kevin."

"Calm down," he whispers soothingly, his grip loosening slightly.

"Please, just let go," I squeak, panic rising up. "Now," I scream slamming back against him.

His grip loosens completely as he steps back creating space between us.

Cradling my arm against my chest I move farther across the ring. "I'm sorry," I whisper keeping my back to him. When he doesn't respond I turn slightly, horrified by the sight behind me. Kevin is doubled over in the opposite corner a towel pressed to his face.

"Oh God, I'm sor…" I start taking a step towards him, stopping when he waves me away. Suddenly self conscious I slide beneath the bottom rope to the floor. "I'll just go," I mumble rushing towards the door.

"Lillian," Kevin calls faintly as I shove through the door into the night air.

Arriving at the hotel room I rush around the small room searching for my bag. _Where did I put it?_

I stand upright as Kevin enters, the handle of the bag gripped tightly.

"Stay," he orders his eyes drift to the bag momentarily before flicking back to my face. "Please," he adds disappearing into the bathroom.

Pulling myself to the present I chew on the inside of my bottom lips as I contemplate just picking up my abandoned bag and slipping out the room before Kevin would even know. _It'll do no good. You'd still have to face him later at the arena. Might as well face the music._

"I can't even see you and you're driving me crazy with all that pacing," Kevin calls through the closed door. "And you're not stupid by the way.

His comment freezes me in my tracks. The door swings open to reveal a smiling Kevin.

_Smiling is a good sign._

"Paper thin hotel walls," he shrugs. "Everything is fine by the way.

"Sorry."

"No harm, no foul," he winks moving past me tossing my bag into the closet. "I meant it when I said stay," he answers my quizzical look. "And stop that." He grasps my forearm lightly. "You look like a caged animal."

"You're being extremely pleasant considering I almost broke you nose."

Rolling his eyes, "Don't flatter yourself, little girl. I'm not that easily broken. Accidents happen, no need to be a drama queen.

Reaching out I snatch a Kleenex from a nearby box and press it to the small trickle of blood running from his nostril. "You're still bleeding. I can be dramatic if I want."

"I'm fine."

"I'll be the judge of that," I smirk dragging a chair from the table closer to the lamp. "Sit," I order.

He complies looking up at me expectantly. Taking his face in my hands I run my thumbs along either side of the bridge of his nose causing him to wince slightly.

"You look like you know what you're doing," he comments.

I smile in response. _Drew made sure I got some experience._

"Oh, a smile. The first true smile I've seen. I've got to know what triggered that."

"I was just thinking of all the times I've done this for Drew, my little brother. I swear I could just leave him alone for a second and he'd have blood gushing from somewhere. He was an accident waiting to happen but…"

"But?"

"He's my baby brother; I had to protect him from himself. You're fine. Just a little worse for wear because of my hard ass head," I smile weakly moving back.

"How's your wrist," he asks catching my arm. "I didn't think I was holding you that tightly."

"You weren't. I'm fine. I need a shower. You can get in there first if you want," I stammer backing up further, holding the offending wrist slightly behind me. "It is your room after all."

His eyes narrow, studying me for a moment before answering. "No, you can go ahead."

* * *

I avoid Kevin's eyes as I exit the bathroom after my shower heading straight to the couch in the corner. "I'm beat," I explain weakly crawling under the blanket. "See you in the morning."

"Night Lillian," Kevin sighs disappearing into the bathroom. Rolling onto my side I face the back of the couch and listen to Kevin's movements in the bathroom. My eyes close at the sound of the bathroom door swinging open. I hear Kevin moving around the room before approaching my back. Reaching over me he grasps my right forearm gently as he raises it to examine more closely. Keeping my eyes clamp shut to continue my sleep act I mumble quietly before rolling closer to the couch back breaking his grip. Concentrating on keeping my breathing even I hope he gives up soon. _Just go to bed, damn it. _Finally I hear him sigh deeply and turn away. It seems like forever before I hear his soft snoring.

* * *

"Well, Ms. Boone, it looks like you got quite a few hairline fractures across your carpal bones and radius in that arm," the ER doctor sighs sliding the x-rays onto the light boxes in front of me. "You have tiny breaks along most of your wrist and arm bones," he explains. "You are going to need to have it cast for at least ten to twelve weeks."

_God damn you Mom. _"No," I sigh. "No cast."

"Ms. Boone, I really think…"

"No."

"Lilly," my friend Jessica interjects, "listen to the doctor."

"I'm not putting my arm in a cast," I growl over at my friend in the corner.

The petite raven haired girl I have known since childhood stares back at me defiantly. Her bronze complexion I've always envied is still slightly ashen from my sudden appearance on her doorstep combined with the story of my injury during the short car ride. "I know why you don't want the cast but of the doctors think its best then you should get the damn thing."

"What will happen if I don't get the cast," I ask the doctor turning my attention back to him. "Will I lose use of my hand? Feeling in my hand? Anything like that?"

"There is always the possibility of nerve damage but considering your age and health. It can heal on its own but I wouldn't recommend that course of action."

"Get the cast, Lilly."

"No. I'll let it heal on its own."

"If you insist. I would suggest keeping it immobilized as much as possible. Would you like something for the pain?"

"No."

"Yes," Jess pipes up. "If she's going to be stubborn about the cast then she'll need something to help her.

"No."

"I'll write you a prescription in case you change your mind," the doctor sighs. "I'll have the nurse bring in the paperwork for your release and instructions for care," he smiles sadly excusing himself.

"Why are you doing this Lil," Jess asks from her seat in the corner. "Is your mother to the point to where a cast is a target?"

"It's not my mother I'm worried about. I have a meeting with the WWE Friday. I can't go in there hurt. It might blow my only opportunity."

"You could end up hurting yourself worse," Jess counters.

"I could get away from my mother."

* * *

Stretching widely I roll onto my side pulling the blanket over my head to block the light invading my closed eyelids.

"Morning Sunshine," Kevin calls from somewhere in the room.

"No morning," I moan. "It feels like I just fell asleep."

"Up and at 'em," Kevin Chuckles sitting beside me as he uncovers my head.

Groaning I roll to my other side trying to hide my face against the back of the couch that's not there. Opening my eyes I find myself in the center of the lone bed in the room. "Kevin, why am I in the bed," I ask rolling to face him again.

He shrugs holding out a mug towards me, "I woke up early and you didn't look to comfortable over on the couch so I moved you."

Sitting up I take the offered mug from him, sniffing the coffee before taking a sip. "You didn't have to do that. I was fine."

"Yeah, yeah," he smirks, "I'm learning the drill already. I do something nice and you complain about how you didn't ask me to. Damn broken record," he smiles.

Sipping my coffee I stare out the window. _That's what all this is about. I'm annoying him._ "Thankfully after this morning, you only have to deal with this little quirk on a limited basis.

"I've been thinking about that. Seeing as you can't even get a bottle of water without finding trouble, I thought it might be better if you stick with me. You are my wife after all; I can't let you be seen too much alone."

"Haven't I caused you enough trouble, Kevin," I sigh.

"Which is another reason you need to stick with me, you owe me and I expect you to pay up."

_Here it comes. He didn't take advantage last night so he's going to cash in later._ "Really? How am I expected to do that?"

"Well, to be honest, I didn't think that far in advance. I expected you to fight me more on this so I've spent the morning coming up with rebuttals for you arguments. There were a few clever ones too," he smiles, his eyes sweeping over me. "You set the terms."

"Ok," I smile, "how about this. I pay for my share of everything. Hotel rooms, car rentals, everything is going to be fifty-fifty. I'll do most of the driving. Dinner is on me twice a week. And anything else I deem you don't have to pay for along the way. In return I want you to train me at least five times a week."

"Define most of the driving."

"Three quarters."

"Half."

"I thought I am setting the terms?"

"I'm negotiating."

"Fine."

"Dinner only once a week. Training three times a week. I buy breakfast everyday."

"Four on training and half on breakfast. More than half on the driving."

"It's three times on the training. You need to rest between sessions or you'll hurt yourself. I'm not budging on breakfast. I'll agree on the driving only if I'm able to ask you five questions a week about yourself that you _**have**_ to answer."

"Three."

"Five is not even one a night."

"Fine," I pout.

"You're almost as cute when you pout as you are when you're mad," he smirks. "Now get up and moving. We need to get on the road soon. First half is yours."

_This is going to be interesting._


	4. Chapter 4

I sit in the dark, eyes glued to the movie flashing across the screen.

"Honey, I'm home," Kevin calls startling me.

"Geez, I'm gonna have to get you a bell or something. How does someone as big as you move so quietly," I smile gathering the small mess of popcorn I sent flying.

"Practice," he smiles craning to look at the TV. "You've been here all day?"

"Thankfully no. I had a photo shoot with the girls over on Raw so I had to get this mess," I start motioning to my hair, "retouched then spend all day in a bikini."

"You have such a hard life," he smirks.

"Where were you all day?"

"Back to back autograph signings and other promotional junk. What are you watching? And why are you surrounded by pillows?""

"I don't know what the name of this is. There's some marathon going on, haven't caught the theme yet. I think I came in about the middle of it an hour ago."

"One question down," he smiles through the darkness, stepping out of his boots.

"It's the only one I'm answering," I blush thanking whatever above for the darkness so he can't see just how red I actually am.

"You know I still have a three of my five questions left for the week."

"It's embarrassing."

"Now I have to know," he grins down at me, taking a handful of popcorn from my lap. "I won't laugh, I promise."

"I would if I were you," I smirk making room for him on the bed beside me. Taking another handful of popcorn he sits beside me looking expectantly.

"Alright you're down to two more questions. Use them wisely. When we were younger my brother would surround us with pillows when we watched movies. His reasoning was when the bad guy from the movie came after us, they would get the pillows and we could get away. He was six at the time. I guess I still do it out of hab…Stop laughing. You promised."

"I know. I know," he chuckles schooling his features into something resembling serious before breaking into a wide grin again. "I just didn't expect anything like that."

"It was sweet. He had a plan to keep his sissy safe," I smirk tossing popcorn his way.

"It's something alright."

"You're just jealous," I smirk as I watch him readjust for the tenth time since he sat down.

"You caught me," he smiles.

"You alright," I ask as he readjusts once again.

"Yeah."

"Then why can't you sit still for more than five seconds?"

"Because that's all I've done all day and now I'm stiffer than a virgin at the Playboy mansion."

"You have such a way with words," I smirk moving the popcorn to the bedside table. "Back or neck?"

"What?"

"Is it your back or your neck," I ask standing.

"Back."

"Take off your shirt."

"You have to take me to dinner and a movie first."

"Take off the damn shirt and lay on your stomach," I smirk shoving him back against the mattress.

"Oh, aggressive," he smiles. "You got to be careful. You might give a guy ideas."

"Guys usually have ideas or at least the same single idea. They don't need women to put anything in there," I feel the smirk growing wider as he settles onto his stomach in front to me. Running my hands over his back, I sit on the bed beside him and try to concentrate on the task at hand. "I've been told I give fantastic back massages," I explain kneading the muscles along his spine. "Damn boy, you're full of knots back here. How long were sitting?"

"Six long hours," he mumbles before hissing.

"What? What did I do," I ask withdrawing my hands.

"No, don't," he gasps catching my hands in one of his own. "That was a good hiss. I don't know what you did but do it again."

"Here," I ask returning my hands to knead between his shoulder blades.

A groan escapes as he nods.

I listen to his occasional groans as I work each knot out of the muscles beneath my hands. Concentrating on keeping the thoughts off other ways I can make him groan like that. _Get your hormones under control, Lilly. You're acting like you've never been around an attractive guy before._

"So are you ready for tomorrow," he asks breaking through my thoughts.

"What's there to be ready for? I lurk around backstage driving you crazy."

He mumbles something under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. So are these any good," he asks sitting up and motioning towards the TV.

"They're pretty cheesy but cheesy is a nice change of pace occasionally."

"Mind if I replace some of your protection pillows?"

"I'm never living this down, am I?"

"Not anytime soon," he smirks pulling a t-shirt over his head.

The mattress shifting beside me startles me awake. Blinking away the sleep I take in the dark room. The last thing I remember is settling back against the propped up pillows to watch the cheesy horror flick. Glancing beside me I find the cause of the movement. Kevin is situated on his back a careful distance away, one arm thrown over his eyes. The other is stretched out beneath me, his hand resting on my shoulder as I use his forearm as a pillow. Sitting up I start to move for the couch.

"Where do you think you're going," Kevin asks holding me in place with the arm I was previously using as a pillow around my waist.

"The couch," I grumble reaching down to pry his fingers from my waist. "I didn't mean to fall asleep on you. Again.

"Literally." Turning to look at him over my shoulder I find a smile on his face. "I think you were drooling on my shoulder."

"I'm sorry. Now let go. Come on Kev, I'm tired. Remember the last time we had a conversation like this. It ended with you getting a bloody nose."

"I think I can handle it."

"Kevin."

"Why do you have to be so difficult about everything," he sighs. "I was actually getting a decent night's sleep without you whimpering every five seconds."

_No! I haven't been doing that again, have I? _

"If it takes you sleeping in the bed with me to accomplish that then I'm more that willing to share."

"I'm sorry I keep you up at night," I sneer, tiredness shortening my temper, "but if I remember correctly; you were the one that wanted me here."

"I still want you here."

"Then stop bitching."

"Then lie down and go back to sleep.

"I'm trying but you won't let go."

"Lilly," he sighs, "I'm too tired for this. Just lie back down and go to sleep. I'm not going to do anything but sleep beside you.

"Move your arm then," I sigh. "Unless you want me to lay on you." Stretching out on my stomach I lay on the very edge of the mattress. "I _**am**_ sorry I keep you up at night."

"Don't worry about it," he mummers running a hand down my back. "Now sleep."

A cell phone ringing pulls me from my light sleep. Reaching out blindly, refusing to open my eyes for whoever was calling, I search for the phone. My hand collides with a very solid form as Kevin's voice thick with sleep answers. "Hello? Oh, no. No, you have the right number. Hang on a sec. Lilly, wake up."

"I'm awake," I mumble. "Don't wanna be but I am."

"Phone," he chuckles pressing the phone into my outstretched hand. Pressing the phone to my ear I wait for whomever to start talking. "Yeah," I finally grumble.

"Lilly?"

"Drew?" _What happened? What did she do now? _ "Hey, what's up," I ask hoping my voice can stay casual as the panic rises inside me.

"Who was that?"

"Co-worker," I say as sweetly as I can manage. Pulling myself from the bed I stumble my way into the bathroom before addressing my brother again. "What's up Drew?"

"Is it true?"

"Drew, I just woke up. You're going to have to be more specific than that. Is what true?"

"Did you leave Mom?"

"You make it sound like we're a couple. I didn't leave Mom. I got a job that just happens to keep me away from the house for long periods of time."

"She said that you left and told her you were never coming back."

Shame replaces the panic at my past threat. "You know me better than that. I can never stay away. She's ju…"

"She tried to kill herself."

"I know," I whisper, "it was right before I left."

"No, last night. She went to the bar last night and just about drank herself to death. They called Keith at home who called Dad. I'm worried about her Lilly."

"Lilly," Kevin calls through the door, "you ok in there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I call back, my voice cracking slightly. "I'll be out in a second."

"Lilly, I…"

"Drew, I know you're worried but she's done this before. She'll be fine and have completely forgotten about the whole incident by tomorrow." _I hope. _ "Tell Chester I'll make everything up to him. Call me if anything else happens. I'll give her a call later today to check on her. You stay away from the house for a while though. I got to go but remember you can call me whenever."

"Love you."

"Later," I mumble snapping the phone shut. Pulling open the door I come face to face with Kevin leaning against the doorframe. "You've been spying on me," I snap ducking under his arm.

"Is everything alright," he asks.

"Just peachy," I mumble forcing a smile. "Just my little brother Drew passing on a message."

"Anything I can help with?"

_There's no helping this family. _"Nope. When are we leaving?"

"I thought we'd hit that little café on the corner for breakfast."

"I'm not really hungry this morning."

"You're sure you're ok?"

"Sure," I sigh throwing my strewn clothes into my bag.

"Can I ask you something," Kevin's soft rumble fills the silent car.

"Depends on the question."

"Why is it you shut down anytime your family is mentioned?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know," he sighs. "You're here physically but you're gone in every other sense. The lights are on but nobody's home type thing. I noticed it that first night when I asked about your family. This morning was the same way, along with a couple other times you've gotten off the phone. Today, it's not going away as quickly though. Sometimes I think I'm looking at a robot. You're going through all the motions but looking into your eyes, there's nothing."

"I didn't realize…I'll work on that."

"It's not a personal attack, Lil. It just worries me at times."

"I know. I'm sorry if I worry you but I promise you that I'm fine. As for my family…We have dramas and issues that I'd rather not discuss. Sometimes just thinking about them causes me to pull into myself for a bit. I'll work on not doing that so much in your presence."

"And the whimpering?"

"Now you're just pressing your luck."

"Had to give it a try."


End file.
